


Pas vraiment des Hells angels…

by Arches67



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arches67/pseuds/Arches67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[…] a l'arrière d'une moto à pleine vitesse. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, était tout à fait grisant. Je vais peut-être envisager de m'en acheter une." Finch ; épisode 210 – Shadow box</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas vraiment des Hells angels…

**Author's Note:**

> Cette remarque et le regard de Reese quand Finch fait ce commentaire. Je me suis toujours dit qu'il fallait en faire quelque chose…  
> Merci à Yellowstone69 pour la relecture.

"M. Reese, j'apprécie votre sollicitude, mais vous commencez à pousser votre examen un peu trop loin, sans compter que vos mains sont à deux doigts de prendre des libertés peu dignes de personnes de notre condition."

John se figea, prenant conscience que ses mains se trouvaient effectivement un peu trop proches du bas ventre de Finch. Il recula légèrement, donnant un peu d'espace à son employeur.

"Finch, êtes-vous blessé ?"

"J'aurai sans doute quelques bleus demain, mais je suis sain et sauf."

"Vous êtes sûr ? Vous avez fait une sacrée chute."

"M. Reese, je suis tout à fait capable d'estimer le niveau de douleur que je ressens. Je vous assure, je ne suis pas sérieusement blessé. Le pire pour l'instant est mon postérieur qui trempe dans de l'eau glacée…" Reese fit un mouvement, "… et vous n'avez pas besoin de vérifier cette partie de mon anatomie."

Reese laissa un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres et se leva tendant une main pour aider Finch à se relever.

Harold se leva doucement, se tenant aux bras puissants de son employé le temps de retrouver son équilibre et de s'assurer qu'il tenait effectivement sur ses jambes. Il lâcha les bras et fit un pas. Il allait probablement sentir les séquelles de sa chute le lendemain, mais rien de grave. Des bleus, peut-être quelques abrasions.

"Que diable s'est-il passé ?" s'exclama Finch, se demandant comment il avait atterri dans une pile de neige à moitié fondue.

"Du verglas," répondit John avec une grimace. "Désolé Harold, j'aurais dû choisir un jour avec une météo un peu plus clémente pour vous faire découvrir les joies de la moto."

Les deux hommes regardaient la moto couchée sur le bord de la route. La Triumph de Reese était posée un peu plus loin.

"Vous pensez qu'elle roule encore ?" demanda Finch.

"Je vais vérifier."

Reese s'approcha de la moto, la releva en l'examinant brièvement. Il s'installa et fit démarrer le moteur qui s'alluma immédiatement, n'ayant apparemment pas souffert de la chute. Finch le vit partir, imposant à la machine de violents freinages et virages qui à son sens semblaient bien dangereux. John voulait sans doute s'assurer que la moto était toujours en parfait état de marche.

Harold secoua lentement la tête. La journée avait si bien commencé…

Comme à son habitude, Finch était assis devant son ordinateur. La Machine ne leur avait pas donné de nouveau numéro et il profitait de ce temps libre pour travailler sur un nouveau code, auquel il avait pensé depuis quelques jours mais n'avait pas eu le temps de transcrire.

Bear leva une oreille et se leva précipitamment, courant vers la porte. Finch n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qui arrivait.

"Bonjour, M. Reese."

"Bonjour, Finch."

"Il me semble vous avoir envoyé un sms pour vous indiquer que nous n'avions pas de nouveau numéro. Profitez donc de votre temps libre, cela n'arrive pas bien souvent."

Finch se tourna vers l'ex-agent, surpris de le voir les mains vides. D'habitude, Reese leur apportait toujours leurs boissons chaudes.

"Oui, je l'ai vu. Finch, pourriez-vous m'accompagner au parking?"

Harold souleva un sourcil surpris. Il était rare que Reese lui demande quoi que ce soit, et il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de cette visite au garage.

"Oui, bien sûr. Donnez-moi une minute pour sauvegarder ces données."

La minute en question fut plus proche de cinq, mais Harold se leva bientôt pour enfiler son manteau et accompagner Reese vers la porte. Bear les suivit avec entrain, mais John l'arrêta.

"Bear, assis."

Le chien obéit immédiatement puis laissa échapper un léger couinement, il voulait sans doute sortir. Il semblait sentir que les deux hommes n'étaient pas stressés par un cas, ce qui généralement lui valait davantage d'attention.

Ils descendirent les marches conduisant au parking où ils garaient leurs véhicules et la moto de John. L'entrée se trouvait de l'autre côté du bloc ce qui leur assurait plus de discrétion. Ceci dit, il y avait peu de chances que quiconque puisse forcer la serrure ouvrant la porte menant à la bibliothèque.

Reese accompagna Finch jusqu'à une moto rutilante.

"Je n'ai pas oublié votre commentaire quant à l'achat d'une moto il y a quelques semaines. Je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé. J'ai été un peu… occupé," finit Reese avec une voix encore plus basse qu'à l'ordinaire.

Finch se tourna d'un bloc pour le regarder.  _Occupé ?_  Son employé avait le sens de la formule.

Harold se souvenait parfaitement du sentiment grisant qui avait provoqué cette réflexion, faite sous le coup de trop d'adrénaline. Il n'était sûr qu'il ait fallu y prêter trop d'importance.

Les jours suivants avaient été parmi les pires de sa vie. Reese en prison, longuement interrogé, battu par ceux qu'il avait conduit là, attaché à une bombe avant de manquer d'exploser sur le toit d'un immeuble…  _occupé_  était certainement très en dessous de la vérité.

"C'est pour vous. Ce modèle devrait convenir à votre jambe," expliqua Reese avec un léger sourire nerveux, comme si tout à coup il était intimidé par la réaction de Finch à ce cadeau.

Il s'éloigna et revint avec une veste et une paire de gants.

"Vous allez avoir besoin de ceci. Votre manteau n'est pas adapté."

Finch regarda la veste, puis à nouveau la moto. Un casque était attaché au guidon. Il n'avait pas encore dit un mot.

"Finch?" demanda Reese doucement, inquiet par le silence de son employeur.

"Merci, M. Reese," répondit Finch d'une voix automatique, un peu dépassé par la situation.

"Tenez, donnez-moi votre manteau. Enfilez ceci," dit John en lui tendant la veste.

"Vous voulez que nous sortions maintenant ?"

"Ne jamais reporter à demain…" Reese suggéra avec un sourire. "Vous m'avez bien dit que la Machine ne nous avait pas donné de numéro ?"

"Comme vous voudrez," murmura Finch en déboutonnant son manteau.

Il enfila la veste qui, sans surprise, était parfaitement à sa taille, à la fois confortable et chaude. De son côté, John avait ouvert la porte de l'une des voitures pour y poser le manteau.

"Je vais la conduire jusqu'à la sortie, la rampe peut être difficile à négocier ; puis je vous donnerai quelques explications."

"Mais vous ?"

Finch ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa première sortie à bicyclette son père courant à ses côtés, prêt à lui venir en aide. Reese souleva un sourcil amusé comme s'il avait deviné le cours des pensées de Finch.

"Ma moto est garée dehors."

Finch s'assit à l'arrière et laissa John les sortir du garage. Là, en termes clairs et d'une voix posée, il lui expliqua les bases de la conduite de la moto.

Si la circulation du matin ne permettait pas de rouler vite, elle permit à Finch de se familiariser avec l'utilisation du frein et du guidon. Un peu plus tard, ils quittaient la ville, se dirigeant vers le nord.

Le temps était froid. La neige, tombée quelques jours plus tôt, s'amoncelait en tas noirs sur le bord des routes. Finch suivait Reese, se sentant de plus en plus à l'aise, commençant à vraiment profiter de la balade et apprécier la vitesse. Il se souvenait maintenant pourquoi il avait dit qu'il envisageait l'achat d'une moto, c'était effectivement grisant.

Ils passèrent un pont, puis il ne sut jamais ce qui arriva. Un instant, il savourait le contact du vent sur sa peau, le suivant il s'écrasait sur une pile de neige. Une seconde plus tard, les mains de Reese parcouraient son corps à la recherche de blessures.

Reese s'arrêta avec un crissement de freins à ses côtés.

"Tout va bien. Rien de cassé, seule la peinture a un peu souffert." Il coupa le contact et descendit de la moto. "Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien Finch ?" demanda Reese une nouvelle fois, puis hocha la tête quand Finch le foudroya du regard.

"Allons-y alors."

Ils reprirent la route. Après quelques kilomètres, Finch appela Reese.

"M. Reese?"

"Finch, gardez les mains sur le guidon !" s'écria Reese d'un ton proche de la colère.

Finch poussa un soupir exaspéré. "M. Reese, c'est précisément le but de nos oreillettes."

Il entendit un grognement en guise de réponse.

"M. Reese, nous ne sommes pas en direction de la bibliothèque. Il me semble avoir indiqué que mes vêtements étaient humides."

_Ou plus précisément que vous aviez les miches gelées_ , pensa Reese. Mais bien sûr, jamais Finch ne s'exprimerait en de tels termes.

"Je me souviens, Finch."

Quelques mètres plus loin, Reese tourna à droite, se dirigeant vers l'arrière d'un bar. Des dizaines de motos étaient garées sur le parking.

_Un bar de motards?_  Pensa Finch. Reese était en train de pousser ce jeu un petit peu trop loin.

John coupa le contact de sa moto, enleva son casque et descendit de son siège. L'ombre d'un sourire balayait ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir les vagues d'inquiétude s'échappant de Finch.

Harold le suivit à contre-coeur quand il ouvrit la porte du bar. De fait, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un bar de motards, sa seule connaissance de ce type de lieux étant celle qu'il avait pu acquérir à travers la télévision ou le cinéma. Il s'immobilisa à l'entrée. Ce qu'il voyait ne correspondait absolument pas à ce qu'il attendait.

A la place d'un lieu bruyant peuplé de chevelus géants arborant des tatouages, même s'il y en avait quelques-uns, le bar était en fait très accueillant. Des clients assis autour de tables rondes buvant de la bière, un petit groupe jouant aux fléchettes amicalement, et le plus surprenant à son sens, une immense cheminée jetant de grandes flammes chaleureuses.

Le prenant par le coude, Reese le conduisit en direction de la cheminée.

"Réchauffez-vous, je vais nous chercher des verres."

Finch ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, offrant son dos aux flammes pour sécher ses vêtements et réchauffer son corps glacé. La chaleur était un pur bonheur.

Reese revint avec deux bières et les deux hommes s'assirent à la table devant la cheminée.

"J'ai bien peur qu'ils n'aient pas de thé vert ici," expliqua-t-il en posant les verres sur la table.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il soit recommandable de boire et conduire."

"Ca n'est qu'une bière ! Détendez-vous Finch."

Ils savourèrent leurs bières en silence.

John partit en direction des toilettes. Finch profitait de la chaleur tout en observant la clientèle. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette atmosphère. Ceci dit, il était persuadé que ce bar était différent de la plupart des autres bars fréquentés par les motards, et donc la raison pour laquelle Reese l'avait amené ici. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de se retrouver mêlés à une bagarre.

"C'est ma place," fit une voix profonde.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Finch sursauta légèrement.

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"C'est ma chaise, dégage."

Finch cligna des yeux. Voilà qui correspondait plus à son idée de ce type de lieux. Il ne voulait certainement pas se mettre cette espèce de géant à dos, mais cette table était la plus proche du feu et il avait encore un peu froid.

"Il y a de nombreuses autres tables disponibles."

"Dé─gage !" gronda le géant, se penchant sur Finch, la main posée à plat sur la table.

Harold eut un mouvement de recul tandis que l'on envahissait son espace personnel. C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce type d'endroit. Ca ne pouvait que mal tourner.

"Je pense que mon ami souhaite rester là," commenta une voix basse.

Reese était miraculeusement apparu et son regard ne laissait présager rien de bon pour le motard. Réagissant avec davantage de muscles que de cervelle, le géant se retourna en lançant son poing. Il ne trouva que du vide, John ayant anticipé le mouvement et s'étant écarté.

Le motard s'immobilisa un instant, clairement surpris par la réaction inattendue et l'apparence de l'inconnu. L'ami n'avait rien en commun avec le binoclard chétif. Il eut une grimace mauvaise, on laissait entrer n'importe qui dans ce bar depuis quelque temps.

Il poussa un grognement en se jetant sur la grande silhouette, ciblant le ventre de sa tête. John s'écarta à nouveau et joignant les mains lui assena un coup sur le haut du dos. Le géant s'écroulant sur le sol, arrêtant sa chute des deux mains. Il tourna la tête pour fusiller Reese du regard.

Finch grimaça sa réprobation. Le regard que le motard venait de lancer à John indiquait clairement qu'il n'allait pas en rester là. Pourquoi motards et bagarre devaient nécessairement rimer ?

John n'avait pas bougé, laissant son opposant prendre l'initiative. Il était tout en muscles, ses coups feraient sans doute mal s'il venait à être atteint. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le géant l'approcher. Le motard s'énervait de plus en plus, sa riposte allait être brouillon, sous le coup de la rage. Sans surprise, l'homme se releva et se jeta à nouveau sur Reese avec un cri. John n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de jouer. Cette fois, ses poings agirent, un coup à l'estomac, un autre au menton. Le géant s'écroula sur la table, la réduisant en bouillie, Finch eut juste le temps de s'écarter.

Le motard secoua la tête, légèrement sonné. Sa main attrapa un morceau de bois.

"Je ne ferais pas ça…" expliqua John à voix basse.

Se relevant, l'homme pointa le morceau de bois pointu tel un couteau. Reese pencha la tête avec un air de reproche. Il ne voulait pas blesser le motard. Il était juste stupide, pas vraiment dangereux. Mais il ne semblait pas prêt à s'arrêter. Il attendit l'attaque et s'empara facilement de la main, lui pliant le bras dans le dos. Il tordit la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche l'arme improvisée.

"Terminé ?" demanda Reese doucement.

Avec un nouveau grondement de contestation, le géant frappa Reese de son coude libre.

"Apparemment pas…" murmura John avec une légère grimace, ses côtes protestant contre le coup.

D'un geste sec, il tira le bras vers le haut, hochant la tête quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique de l'épaule qui se déboitait. Le motard hurla, portant sa main gauche à son bras. Reese lâcha le bras et fit un pas en arrière, puis en fit un second précipitamment quand le géant se tourna contre lui. John souleva un sourcil. Mais en quoi était fait ce type ? Comme l'homme se jetait sur lui une nouvelle fois, Reese lui asséna un violent coup à la tempe, puis attrapa une chaise qu'il lui fracassa sur la tête. Enfin assommé, le géant cessa de bouger.

John regarda le morceau de chaise qui lui restait entre les mains d'un air presque surpris, puis le jeta sur le corps. Il poussa un long soupir et se tourna vers Finch.

"Vous allez bien Finch ?" demanda-t-il.

Harold écarquilla les yeux. "Si  _je_  vais bien ? Je ne viens pas de d'affronter Hulk à mains nues…"

Reese eut un léger sourire. "Que du muscle, rien dans la tête."

Il regarda autour de lui. Les clients n'avaient pas bougé de leurs chaises, et retournaient à leurs verres maintenant que le spectacle était terminé."

"Vous aviez peut-être raison finalement Finch. La bière n'était pas une bonne idée. Essayons de vous trouver du thé," dit Reese tendant sa veste à Finch.

Il se rendit vers le bar, sortit son portefeuille pour payer les boissons et les dégâts.

Le barman lui fit non de la tête. "Cadeau de la maison. Il était temps que quelqu'un donne une bonne leçon à Kurt. Soyez prudents sur la route."

Reese le remercia d'un hochement de la tête et quitta le bar où régnait un étrange silence.

Finch et Reese reprirent leurs motos en direction de la ville, roulant côte à côte.

"M. Reese?"

"Oui, Finch."

"La prochaine fois que nous partons pour une balade à moto,  _je_  choisis où nous nous arrêtons pour prendre un verre."

Fin

Merci pour vos commentaires !

 


End file.
